Sensitive Seduction
by Sara Moon
Summary: “…they were truly lovers and nothing less…a feeling he never wanted to let go of…” Ueno-kun x Aki-chan, Yaoi


Sensitive Seduction

"…_they were truly lovers and nothing less…a feeling he never wanted to let go of…"_

"So where are you living now?" Ueno casually commented. It had not been that long since he had encountered the unusual 'rabbit' that now appeared before him, beaten and broken. His so called 'master' had left him with quite the parting gift. It made Ueno wonder just what kind of life the fair skinned boy had led up until now, but in truth he didn't really want to know. It would only bring him more pain than he was already feeling. It had only been a short time…but it hurt to see him in bandages…

"Eh…can't I stay with you?" Aki tilted his head and looked with his uncovered eye. It may have been a chance meeting and it may have been a terrible trick…but he was attracted to the ordinary Ueno. He was not a pretty boy by any means but he had a certain attraction and charm. And most importantly…he was kind…so very, very kind.

He didn't have to do anything…he just had to lie there and enjoy. It was all for show anyway; for that 'master' that wanted to see what would happen. But even so, Ueno held him and the passion was something that warmed him like he never knew sex could. It was a passion he would not soon forget…a passion that he yearned to feel again…

"Ueno-kun?"

"Ah…" the boy stumbled; he had been deep in thought since Aki had made the request. It made perfect sense that he would need a place to stay…it was more than obvious that he had been kicked out in the worst possible way. But, why would he track him down and above all else want to live with him? Ueno didn't understand…though somewhere in him he was glad that Aki had come back to him. He regretted how things ended last time. It was short lived and one of the strangest situations he had ever found himself in…but…

"Stay…"

"Eh?" Aki almost ran into Ueno's stalled form.

"Please stay with me as long as you like…" Ueno voiced without turning around as he quickly resumed walking. He didn't want Aki to see the pathetic face he was making…it would just be too much. He had barely come to terms with the fact that he probably loved the boy walking behind him that he knew so little about…and yet he was suddenly faced with a reunion unlike any other; he was hardly prepared and still was forced to make such a decision. Of course he would let him stay…how could he not?

Ueno still had a hard time believing how right it felt to be one with Aki-chan. His body felt like it was meant for the boy all along and he could not fathom holding anyone else. He wanted to articulate his feelings…but he didn't have the words…

"Heh…the pet sitter…I should have known." A deep, scathing voice stopped both boys in their tracks. Without hesitation, Aki swiftly moved to stand in front of Ueno…his face contorting into that of deep displeasure. "I have come to take you home, Aki."

"I already made it clear that I was not going to be your 'pet' anymore. I left you for good…please do not come look for me again." Aki's usual calm demeanor crumbled into a glare though he already knew he was no match for the older man. He had already tried to escape him and look where that had gotten him. He knew that he was let off easy…he was still walking, something he knew that his master could have easily prevented.

"Enough" the man scoffed, "I am bringing you bac-"

"Like hell you bastard!" Ueno cut the man off and forced his way forward, shielding Aki with an outstretched arm. "He's mine!"

"Eh…how preposterous!" The man laughed deeply. "I only let you use my fuck toy for a short time for my entertainment and now you think he is yours? Stupid child….there is no way a brat like you can satisfy a dirty and defiled fag like Aki."

Aki flinched despite himself. It was a fact that he didn't want to face, yet his ex-master had said it so blatantly. That was probably one of the reasons he liked Ueno as much as he did…he had held him like a lover…not as a toy or slave. Although short, Aki felt like they were truly lovers and nothing less. It was a feeling he never wanted to let go of…

"Shut up!" Ueno yelled angrily. "That may be how you see Aki but I don't! I'm telling you now that he is mine and I will not ever let him go back to you!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try, boy!" The older man challenged conceitedly, his lips forming a malicious grin.

Without warning, the older man lunged forward and grabbed onto Aki's injured arm. Aki cried out in pain but soon found himself being propelled backward to the ground. Ueno had grabbed his other side and wrenched him from his master's strong grasp. He now could only look up from the ground, wide eyed and shocked, at Ueno in the midst of a desperate struggle.

Blood splattered to the ground as Ueno was hit hard with a right upper cut swiftly followed by a strong knee to the gut. Aki jumped to his feet and tried to intervene but he was quickly pushed aside. His wounds rendered him practically useless leaving him only to be able to watch on as Ueno got brutally beaten.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ueno managed to bite out as the man roughly pulled him off the ground by his hair, landing a few more punches to his face and sides. He wanted to fight back but he was clearly overpowered by the older man. The few hits and feeble kicks he was able to land seemed to have little to no effect. Ueno was unsure of how much longer he could hold out. He felt pain throughout his body, the taste of blood was overwhelming, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"M-master, please stop!" Aki latched onto his former 'lover's' arm. If it meant saving Ueno from pain, then he would gladly face the consequences of returning. He had escaped once before…if need be he could do it again…damn the repercussions. He would not let this hateful man hurt what he had come to love.

But before he could continue, Ueno's arm wrapped around his waist and in an instant they were fleeing down the narrow road. Aki could see his former master giving chase as they rounded a sharp turn. "This way!" Ueno voiced breathlessly, blood trickling from his mouth. Aki could tell he was in a great deal of pain but was still giving it his all to get them to safety.

If only he had not sought him out…if it wasn't for him then Ueno wouldn't be…

Aki could not finish his line of thought as Ueno forcefully tugged him into the thick bushes along a side alley they weaved into. "He should pass us and we can back track to my house through these back alleys…he won't be able to find us then." Ueno whispered softly.

"Ueno-kun…" Aki wanted to say so much more than the words that came out. Just one glance at his determined eyes muted anything he was about to say; he just couldn't say anything…

True to his plan, Aki watched the fleeting form of the man he least wanted to see move passed them down the main street. They watched him for a few moments before they silently made their escape in the opposite direction. In no time at all, they were safe within the walls of Ueno's apartment.

"I'm sorry…" Ueno said meekly, collapsing to the floor. "If…if only I was stronger. I could have protected you and got us out of there. If only I could have been a match for him…then you wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. But all I could do is get beaten up and then run away…I am so useless…"

Aki wordlessly dropped to the floor and embraced Ueno tightly, resting his head atop Ueno's. "I'm the useless one. None of this would have happened had it not been for me….I should be the one to apologize."

"No!" Ueno clung to Aki's form. He didn't want to get him dirty with his blood but it was a little late. "You did nothing wrong! I wanted to help you, wanted you by my side…"

A soft chuckle arose and Aki let a smile grace his lips. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Even though he was in pain, Ueno didn't want to go through all the trouble of going to the hospital. Not to mention he was a student that had recently lost his job…he didn't have the means to go to the hospital. "No, I'm okay…just help me clean up and into bed…everything hurts!" He laughed as best as he could to lighten the situation. "How about you, are you okay? We should probably change your bandages too…"

"Ha, I'm okay too. I'm more worried about you…you took quite a beating. Let's get into the bath and then we can work on bandages." Aki offered a sweet smile as he helped Ueno up and into the bath.

A few hours later, a bathroom full of bloody towels and tattered clothes, and a drained first aid kit found Aki and Ueno cleanly bandaged and tucked into a small sized bed. "You have a fever…" Aki's soft voice rang out in the darkened room. "Do you need some more medicine? Maybe the towel needs to be soaked again…"

Aki quickly fumbled toward the exit of the room. He had already forced Ueno to take some pain medicine but his fever was going up from what it was an hour ago. He would have to see if there was anything he could give him for that and then make sure he had enough ice water to wet the wash cloth that adored Ueno's forehead. He moved to leave the room but was suddenly stopped…

"Stay…" Ueno voiced slowly and softly, pulling Aki closer. "Please stay…" he whispered causing Aki to melt and allow himself to be pulled atop Ueno.

"You really should take some medicine for that fever…"

"Hm…later." Ueno wrapped his arms around Aki and pulled him close. "Let me stay like this for awhile…"

"You're hurt you know…you should rest" Aki said gently as he stroked Ueno's dark hair.

"You're hurt too…" Ueno replied back softly, letting his bandaged hands roam over ever warming skin.

"We shouldn't do this…ah…hnnn…." Aki tried to say but was easily subdued. He soon found himself pulled down atop a very eager Ueno who had already latched onto his hardening cock.

"I can't help it…" Ueno's voice was deep and husky. "I want you so badly right now."

"Ah! Hnn….we…ha….we can't…your wounds…" Aki cried out but Ueno had fast hands; his fingers had already found their way into his ass and his mouth had already latched onto his dick.

This was the feeling he was yearning….this was what he had wanted. He wanted Ueno to hold him, to love him. They were both battered and bruised, sore all over, yet they

couldn't keep away. They had to hold each other; they had to love each other. Their feelings were overpowering; so much so, Aki could barely think. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The heat, the rush…it was all already too much. He was going to cum.

Aki entangled his hands in Ueno's hair and thrust him backward only seconds before he came hard splattering his liquid over Ueno's reddened face. "I…I'm sorry." Aki said breathlessly but it didn't seem to faze Ueno in the least.

"Hmm…it just doesn't seem to be enough…" Ueno leaned up into the boy that was straddling him, tweaking his nipples and running his tongue over his sweat glistened skin. "Let me have more of you…"

"Ahhh!" Aki could not hold in his voice as Ueno nibbled at his nipples and pumped his growing member. He had just cum but he was already erect again. With his wounds as they were, there was not much Aki could do other than balance himself atop the boy he loved but at least he could help out a bit…

It was Ueno's turn to cry out in startled pleasure as Aki started to give him a hand job with his un-injured arm. His overflowing pre-cum made for the perfect lube and only served to excite Ueno even more than he already was. "Haa…sto-"

Aki leaned forward capturing Ueno's lips in a deep and heated kiss, his tongue quickly finding its way in sparking a desperate battle for control. Drool dribbled down his chin as he and Ueno jockeyed for position, their breathless pants melting into one.

Ueno had just about as much as he could handle; he wanted to cum…and he wanted to cum in the boy he loved. Without breaking the kiss, he swiftly pulled his fingers from Aki's nicely relaxed ass and pulled the boy's hips forward guiding himself in without delay.

"Ma-ah!" Aki broke the kiss as Ueno penetrated his body forcefully. They were both ignoring the pain of their injured bodies and Aki could speak for himself that he felt nothing but the deep pleasure and warmth of the impassioned sex they were having. He was sure that it was the same for Ueno given the fervent look on his face, sweat glistening and eyes closed in seer pleasure.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh started to become more rapid along with the rhythmic deep breathing of the two boys; it would not be long. Ueno knew he was nearing his climax and Aki's quivering cock gave indication that he too was at his limit.

With a quick kiss to Aki's wet lips, Ueno grabbed the erect dick before him and grasped it tightly causing an instant reaction. Aki's ass tightened, squeezing Ueno's member as he moved in and out of him. "Cum…cumming…"

"Mhh…me too…together…"

Seconds later Ueno clung tightly to Aki and came into him, thrusting his hips a few feeble times before letting himself slide from the pale-skinned boy above him. Aki remained with his back arched and his head reeled backward from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. His cum gleamed over the chest before him and Aki finally, after resting a moment, let himself fall to the side exhausted.

"We're dirty again…" Aki commented lazily.

"-s'okay…deal with it…tomorrow…damn rabbit…" Ueno tiredly tried to reply. "Too…tired…"

Aki chuckled softly as Ueno fell fast into sleep. He took his time cleaning the dark haired boy up before he settled back into the bed, letting himself snuggle close. It was so warm; the warmth he had been looking for was finally within his grasp.

Thoughts of the day flowed through Aki's mind as he too started to drift off into sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness of their situation and the flustered reactions of his love. Once again their time together was cut short due to interruption and Aki swore to himself that he would hunt down his former master if he ever tried to interfere with them again or if he dared to lay his hands on Ueno. Just as he belonged to Ueno…Ueno belonged to him…

And he was not going to let him go without a fight…

Aki let his eye drift shut after taking in Ueno's content sleeping face. He was sure that this was love and he knew that there would be countless moments to look forward to from now on; more conversations, more time to spend together, more passionate kisses, and of course more heated sex…

A love that could not be broken…

A passion that could not extinguished…

An infatuation that could not be sated…

It would be something…something for just the two of them who had forged a bond under circumstances that were anything but perfect…nothing short of seduction.

A seduction that was solely for them…since Aki knew that he only had eyes for one man and hopefully there was only room in Ueno's heart for one rabbit. Since that rabbit had been seduced from the very moment he heard his name being called ever so sweetly…

_'Aki-chan!'_

_'Ueno-kun…'_

…his long awaited love…

~End~

* * *

A/N: Gift fic for my dear friend Kelsea for her Birthday! Happy Birthday! :) She wanted a continuation of Aki's story from "Sensitive Pornograph" OVA (which I love by the way). I had a great time writing this so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know how you like it! Thanks!


End file.
